cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
North Atlantic Division
Charter of NORAD I. Our Mission We, the founders of the North Atlantic Division, have felt the need to join together in mutual defense and aid towards each other, to work towards the betterment of Planet Bob, and to spread freedom throughout the lands. Outlined in the following text is how North Atlantic Division will be run. II. Admission North Atlantic Division is open to all nations not involved in an offensive war. All information needed on an application will be provided by the Secretary of Interior Affairs. III. Government The government of the North Atlantic Division will consist of a bicameral legislature, each of which will have an executive head, and the Emperor. The Imperial Senate, the first house of the legislature will consist of 20 Senators. The executive of this house is the senate speaker. The senate is responsible for proposing bills that will aid in the betterment of NORAD. a. Positions The Senate Speaker is the leader of the senate and is in charge making sure all debates and votes are preformed in a timely and orderly manner. The number of senators is equal to the total membership divided by 5 with a maximum of 20 senators. The Council of Secretaries, the second house of legislature will consist of 5 secretaries, the Secretaries of Economic Affairs, Interior Affairs, Foreign Affairs, Military Affairs, and Growth Affairs. This body will be headed by the Secretarial Speaker. The secretaries are in charge of running the daily affairs of NORAD. They may also propose bills. The Secretarial speaker directs the Secretaries. The Secretary of Economic affairs is in charge of intra-alliance trading, tech and donation trades and alliance banks. The Secretary of Internal Affairs is in charge of internal happenings and all admissions. The Secretary of Foreign Affairs is in charge of all foreign relations. The Secretary of Growth is in charge of recruitment and general growth of the alliance. The Secretary of the Military is in charge of training, organizing and readying the armed forces of the North Atlantic Division. The Emperor is the figurehead of NORAD. He can veto legislation which can be overturned by unanimous vote of the executives. All of North Atlantic Division serve His Majesty. IV. Legislation Any proposed bill must be passed by both houses and can be proposed by either house. Treaties of annexation and mutual defense must be passed by a super majority in both houses. Charter amendments must also be passed by a super majority. Other bills and treaties just need a simple majority of both houses to be passed. V. Elections Primary elections have three stages: Nominations, Debates and voting. Take place every 2 months. Senators and ministers are voted for. Nominations start 7 days before the last day of the month and last for 2 days. Debates start 5 days before the last day of the month and last for two days. Voting starts 3 days before the end of the month and last till the end of the last day. New senators and secretaries take office on the first of the month. After they have taken office each house follows the same procedure to elect their respective executives. The nominees must be former or current government members or founders. Every 3 terms the emperor will be replaced. The same procedure is followed that was used by the houses to elect their executives. The emperor is elected by both houses together. VI. War The North Atlantic Division will defend its members if attacked, but does not allow first strike offensive wars. a. Nuclear Weapons The production of nuclear weapons is encouraged for purposes of defense, but all launches must b authorized by the Secretary of the Military. b. Expulsion The Emperor, Senate Speaker and Secretary Speaker may expel any member that has perpetrated any crime punishable by expulsion, such as unprovoked attacks against other nations, or dual alliance membership, by a unanimous vote. VII. Foreign Policies All alliance seeking friendship will b welcomed with hospitality. Treaties of Friendship should b signed with readiness. Treaties of mutual defense should be signed with the closest allies of NORAD. Closing Statement We, the founders of the North Atlantic Division, sign this document into law on forming the NORAD. Signed, GogetaDBZ96 Kevonieia